Various communication applications use multi-band receivers that cover multiple wide spectral bands. Receivers of this sort are used, for example, in Mobile Digital Television (MDTV) applications. MDTV receiver chips for mobile communication terminals are offered, for example, by Siano Mobile Silicon Ltd. (Kfar Netter, Israel).